1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy supporting frame, and more specifically, to a toy supporting frame that is foldable and mounted detachable from an infant product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many infant products such as mattress or playards for an infant lying or sitting often have toys for comforting the baby. Generally the toys are configured on the infant product by hanging or suspending thereon and can be removed for saving room when the toys are not in use. Expectation from consumers tells that the toy supporting frame should be foldable for saving room and carrying-friendly.